writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LillyDaNinja
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 18:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Introduction Hi! I've seen you post around but haven't actually had the chance to speak to you or introduce myself so I thought I would do it now :) I'm Fate/Alex. I've been round the wiki for two months and I roleplay PJO, HP, THG, Divergent, all the main and great fandoms, I am also on Team Roman (who hopefully will kick greek butt!) If you ever want to chat or maybe do some pre-rp, feel free to let me know. I thought it could be good to practice playing Evan. 07:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) re O.O *suddenly forgets what you said on my talk page, goes back to check* O.O I can get in chat tonight probably, I need to run across the street to do an errand for my boss in a few minutes but besides that I'm free, presuming chat will load for me (chat and I don't always get along in that dept xD). As far as v10, prrrrrrooooooooobably I'm ok with that, but not yet, I haven't actually finished it yet xD I got so busy planning the cross-wiki event and some other things I sorta lost focus, but I'll message you when I'm done building it and it's ready to go. Re: Oooooh, yeah, I'd be interested. :) It's been quite a while since I've actually written stories, but roleplaying has helped me keep up the inspirational aspect. What kind of fic would you be interested in writing? :) re chat is just generally glitchy I think, lol xD but any time you want to chat, if you don't see me in chat, just message me, or email me (BachLynn23@gmail.com) or skype if you want (BachLynn23). I'm usually at my computer, or at least back and forth, but I don't always keep chat open cuz of the glitches. Re Hmmmmmm. How about a story about an ancient underground city that is adept to the culture of light magic, so there's this one guy and a girl that discover a conspiracy of one of the people within their city, maybe their age so he'll be all "I'm going to destroy this kingdom because of ________"? The antagonist could make magic pentagram a that summon ghouls, zombies and stuff, and all of that could be planned out in secrecy, in a labyrinth or something and the guy/girl happen to find it and do whatever? The villain could even possess a diluted ambition to summon Satan? xD I know this is very vague/abstract, but it's just a suggestion, if you don't wanna do it I'm fine with whatever you want to do. :) Britishness! Aye, I am British too. Born and bred in the North :3 and yeah I would very much like that. I've been working on Evan a lot lately and I'd love to get to know him better/learn how to play him before the crossover starts! I am devoted to ensuring that the Romans achieve victory! :3 additionally it would really help with my quest plots for Evan. 10:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) re Their history or positions at camp Jupiter don't really matter to the event, so basically you can say whatever you want. As they aren't like the Greek characters where they are from a specific and in depth roleplay scenario wiki outside the event. Even if you choose to keep her and roleplay her long after the event is over, 5 other users could say their character holds the same position, but it doesn't matter if you don't roleplay with them. (Where this wiki isn't following a specific and set universal plot line for all characters) Roman Powers As Mars is just the Roman version of Ares, we'll be using Ares powers. I have created a page on this wiki with them http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Power_Sets/Mars so you can get to them easier in case you need them. If you have any questions just let me know version 10 YOu can't use version 10 yet on your user page or character pages, it's no where's near done, I'm not even using it myself yet also YOu never asked permission to use my writing headers, the only ones users are allowed to use are the generic ones, Template:User Work Header, you cannot use mine at all, period, ever so you need to take all those off your writing pages Posting I have posted. Is there a chance I could borrow your coding for Anastaysia's page and change the colour a bit? :) trying to make his page for the guild wiki before the crossover. I enjoy playing Evan to be honest and his powerset is pretty interesting. The ultimate ability (9 month) forces an individual to carry a living construct like a baby that drains them of energy, makes them give birth to it and fights them for a short period of time xD so he can probably handle himself quite well. -Alex/Scales event update Just a reminder that you need to have the the basic information, history, etc on the character page by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. event reminder Just a reminder that you need to have the the basic information, history, etc on the character page by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does not need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. Lilly! Hey Lilly! Are you too busy for a rp now? >-< Re: Casual Spar Hey, I was wondering whether you wanted to have a casual spar before stage three starts in a couple of days. I have pretty much figured out my idea for Evan's post thankfully, and know what I want to write. I saw your post with Jay and thought it could be fun to slowly break Evan out of his shell :) 00:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Casual Spar Hey, I was wondering whether you wanted to have a casual spar before stage three starts in a couple of days. I have pretty much figured out my idea for Evan's post thankfully, and know what I want to write. I saw your post with Jay and thought it could be fun to slowly break Evan out of his shell :) 00:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wow that was quick! I didn't think you would be up. The choice is up to you, we could just continue on our RP forum page if that's easier or make a new one. The choice is yours. I'm going offline in about an hour but I'm sure we can get a lot done by then :) -Fate That's great. I'll post now. (Me too but I need to get up early and do a lot of work for tomorrow afternoon unfortunately.) uhm yeah.. i'm sure you're busy with DARP stuff or w/e, but if you could take 15 mins or so to write up your phase 3 post in 6 days, that'd be great :/ bach worked super hard on the event and she will close it if enough people don't compete, so plz ;~; Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:ScalesofFate, you guys will be going up against User:AriLovesIt and User:Bird of Winter on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) RP Thanks for the heads up. Unfortunately my university work and tabletop roleplay is catching up to me, so I only have so much time for text based. I would gladly practice with you in chat or watch other users and think up a strategy but I don't really have much time or anything. It could be fun though :) 00:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC) writing header I saw your request, http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Header_and_Footer_Sandbox I tossed this together off the top of my head, how does this look? Any tweaks need to be made? added, taken away, etc? re that changes whenever you fill it in. Anywho, so I'll get it set up on your template page and let you know when I'm done :) hey I'm all done http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Lilly%27s_Writing_Header if you need anything else just let me know :) re #Sure, I'll turn it into a template and put it Template:Lilly's Word Bubble 1.0 when I'm done, so obviously when that is no longer a red link, it'll be done xD #You can post a bit further if you want, but keep in mind, it won't really do you any good score wise, the entire point of this phase is how well partners do in a fight, NOT how well you do against your opponent, so you guys getting too far in on your own wouldn't actually get you scores, it would be the same as not posting at all and ending up with the default score if your partners don't post. sorry Sorry it took so long, had issues lately, but it's all done now, http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Lilly%27s_Word_Bubble_1.0 let me know if you need anything else i guess don't have much else to do honestly re Exactly, an island, so if they didn't put it there intentionally, how would it get there, and it is a pretty big world power, which means if they could send Britain into chaos, it would aid in crippling world markets, and keep Britain from being able to help other countries because they'll be too busy helping themselves. re Yea we can add that one too, could you put it on for me? I need to take the dogs out, perrrrty pweeeease with cuppie cakes on top awesomepumpkin Sweet, thanks, also if you have any other ideas, feel free to indulge me, it's more fun when everyone contributes. And honestly if they are just small tweaks/ideas that don't have any huge impact, feel free to add them without asking. :) chat My chat is glitching and won't let me enter >.< I'm gonna restart my computer and then I'll try again Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 20:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Uh it's letting me enter only chat at a time so i gotta quickly talk to someone on another chat then I'll come on :) Meow? Meow? Meow!~ Kitten 21:01, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Hey Lilly so i wanted to ask 2 questions if thats ok with you.... Im alittle new to this whole wiki. Ok anyways i was wondering if there is any model policy? Like useing the same model as someone else? and If you wanted to RP? 16:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC)